vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynxlayer
Who is Lynxlayer? Lynx is one of the many people who play VRChat, who is one of the founding member of a close-knit family with the Virtual Support League (V.S.L.) who unite together to supporting and spreading positivity and kindness in the community. In addition, they were an instrumental founding member of the NURD's (Nagzz Unofficial Raid Division). Background History Lynx first emerged in the VRChat scene around late March (around the 24th if memory serves). Originally using a less than stellar device as a desktop user. Making VRChat appearances very rarely at that point. In late September of 2018, they've since then upgraded in hardware and also acquired VR equipment and now roams the Metaverse having fun hanging out and would almost certainly "headpat" the cutest things that they would encounter. Lynx drifts in between many different circles of the VRChat community, and can be found hanging out with the NURD's, Joey Bagels, TFMJonny and many more... A reserved individual, and a person of a few words. They are the background character you won't usually see... Lore Biography/History ''Appearances in Adventures 2.0 A 10 Surprise! At some point on October 21, 2018. Lynx had a chance encounter with the one and only ArrangingStars, one of the O.G.'s who appeared in the initial adventures of ''Nagzz21's VRChat Adventures series at an Open Mic Night. The two of them had a nice chat and together surprised Joey when he returned to the exact same room as both of them. Witness to the DNA Test of Wiz Lynx visited the Great Pug one day to see the establishment's features and as well hanging around with the many patrons of the place. She was witness to the DNA testing of Wiz that was carried out by Suchipi and Ozymandias. Some chronicled adventures... Discovery of family At some point prior to her Alter transformation while browsing at old family pictures, an old photograph slipped out of the album... upon close inspection, to their shock Lynx at first could not believe it, at a closer glance she identified the person next to her in the photo was indeed Sicachu her long lost sister. Disclaimer Note: They have been seen together prior during Sicachu's date with Newfer (in Alter form) however this was before any of this knowledge or these ideas of them being sisters were put together therefore her appearance is a light cameo and non-canon. The Valentine's Tear Prior to their personality and appearance transformation; they encountered Jonny who was found lying on the ground shortly after Geist ambushed him during his Valentine's date with Victoria Lockheart who mysteriously vanished after the attack, resulting in his memories being wiped and reverted to August of last year... helping him to his feet they quickly retreated to his homeworld. Finding a mystical relic At some point while exploring the Metaverse, Lynx encountered a mysterious relic and upon making contact with the relic (in a flash of light) it transformed her! Changing her appearance with paler white skin, crimson red eyes and violet hair... The resulting changes did not only affect her appearance but her personality too, while she retained most of her classical traits, what emerged was a sassy individual with a sarcastic wit and somewhat possesses a flirtatious demeanor. There are a lot of unrecorded adventures regarding this split personality, it would certainly be a lot to chronicle and write down... Merging of souls At some point after several months since the split from her original self, Lynx found themselves in the Gaia Night world, a nostalgic place which was previously visited by Joey Bagels in his earliest adventures in the Metaverse. Taking some time to explore the area she then happened upon a pedestal, upon activating it a flash of white light appeared... finding herself face-to -face with her original self, she explained that this world was her subconscious. She beckoned her Alternate self to accept that she cannot exist without the other... an aspect of herself slowly being consumed out of the Metaverse. Her original self berated her for her selfishness to exist as the sole part without caring of the consequences, giving herself time to ponder her words. The Alternate reached a conclusion, eventually agreeing with her counterpart... upon waking up she found herself in the Grasslands. Upon looking at a mirror, to her shock and bewilderment but also amazement - her soul is whole once again. Further adventures... and discovery of a sealed fate... Seven months after the merging of souls, Lynx was enjoying life at her fullest spending time with her close family and unbeknownst to her due to the process of merging both personalities (light and dark) it had induced a strain on her life force, the life energy she once had is running out. There are no visible symptoms of this "disease" as she appeared to look very healthy. It was only then by the third month after the merging that the symptoms had begun showing its effects, with only a limited amount of time left to spend with her close family she explored countless parts of the Metaverse in a futile attempt to find a cure to her condition - it was useless. Using her limited knowledge to summon outer world portals she veered into a reality to discover a version of herself; still living and healthily, however Lynx discovered that her counterpart was extremely alone, noting that this version did not have any brothers or sisters. Upon noting down all of this knowledge, Lynx left a data pad download in the hidden compartment in the drawers of her room in the VSL Base detailing instructions on how to find her... Akariya and the Metaverse of Misadventure Shortly after arriving to the universe after her counterpart's passing. She was greeted by her new family with warmth and kindness. In an unfamiliar world she has created new friendships and bonds and after reading a heartfelt message that her counterpart she vows to carry on her spirited adventures that she once had originally did so, forging new friendships and bonds along the way... At some point in her adventures, Akariya had a dream of preventing the death of her counterpart. Confused on why she had dreams of her, she resolves to find out why by seeking advice from close family members... Other Personas Akariya The second persona of Lynx. The name Akariya originated from a character that they created in the game ''Monster Hunter: World; deciding to utilize the name as their next original character. Hailing from a parallel universe, Akariya's early life was very similar to "Lynx's" in a manner of how they were raised and growing up in. However, there were a few stark differences. Akariya's original parents passed away 5 years prior to her arrival in her counterpart's world, she was an only child and her family was not as economically stable before travelling with her adoptive sister Sicachu. When she arrived in the main Metaverse world, she was given the nickname Akarin by a few family members and found a liking to the name. Shizu Karizu An original character and one of the first few personas Lynx had embodied in their early days of exploring VRChat. The idea of a maid character was brought back with an updated look and first debuted on tfmjonny's stream on January 27th, 2019. She is nicknamed as the Maid of the Metaverse. Origin of Shizu Shizu's past is one of vague recollection and tragedy. According to some friends of her, her parents were quite wealthy owning several business conglomerates. They travelled frequently and were mostly busy leaving Shizu alone to be taken care of by her personal tutor who was also the family's maid. With her as the only sole companion for the majority of her childhood she adores her as a mother-like figure who taught her etiquette and many other things. It was her that instilled in Shizu's desire to work as a maid. At only just two days shy of her eighteenth birthday, she was given tragic news that her parents had died in a plane crash, this news devastated her. Even though her parents rarely came home to spend time with her, she still loved them despite their distance. After being given the news she became reclusive and withdrawn, over time she lost her voice... However while training as a maid she learned some form of expression language and also a hidden talent of conjuring writing with her fingertips. Four years later, her inheritance was then stolen by the hands of the former business conglomerates her parents formerly ran. Whilst her education was through her maid, she too tragically passed away from an illness. With Shizu, having barely little money she had left she then wandered throughout the Metaverse, taking odd jobs and other positions that she does not mention. She was then found by Jonny who saw her disposition. He then took in the young woman to work for him as his personal maid. ''Main Lore Page: Shizu Karizu Trivia * Made a cameo appearance in Nagzz21's second VR stream playing VRChat, Lynx was hanging out with ArrangingStars where Joey came across both of them when he loaded back into the same instance coincidentally as them. * Lynx occasionally streams on Twitch, streaming an assortment of games that they find fun to play. ** Originally streaming games using consoles, they've since moved to PC to stream. ** The first game that Lynx ever streamed was Nier: Automata. * Some people may refer to them as "The Famous Lynx" most likely out of jest. But they insist that they're not. * Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-15_21-27-17.338.png|A self portrait of Lynx. (Old avatar) VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-13_19-59-18.231.png|Can you feel the magic? Lynx and Rad Selfie.png|Lynx with Rad at Times Square. Lynx at Japan Shrine.png|Lynx at the Japan Shrine world. ウィンターリンクス.png|Lynx's winter outfit. Links * Twitch * Twitter Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People Category:Featured articles